


La Cigale et la Fourmi : la Révolution est en marche !

by alonenola



Series: Les Fables : nouvelle version [2]
Category: Les fables de La Fontaine
Genre: Français | French, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alonenola/pseuds/alonenola
Summary: Carmen Cigale vient demander de l'aide à Fatma la Fourmi. Regina la Reine des Fourmis ne veut pas l'aider mais Fatma n'a pas dit son dernier mot...
Series: Les Fables : nouvelle version [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669420





	La Cigale et la Fourmi : la Révolution est en marche !

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit rappel de la Fable qui inspire ce travail et qui fait office de situation initiale à ce travail :
> 
> La Cigale, ayant chanté  
> Tout l’été,  
> Se trouva fort dépourvue  
> Quand la bise fut venue :  
> Pas un seul petit morceau  
> De mouche ou de vermisseau.  
> Elle alla crier famine  
> Chez la Fourmi sa voisine,  
> La priant de lui prêter  
> Quelque grain pour subsister  
> Jusqu’à la saison nouvelle.  
> « Je vous paierai, lui dit-elle,  
> Avant l’Oût, foi d’animal,  
> Intérêt et principal. »  
> La Fourmi n’est pas prêteuse :  
> C’est là son moindre défaut.  
> Que faisiez-vous au temps chaud ?  
> Dit-elle à cette emprunteuse.  
> – Nuit et jour à tout venant  
> Je chantais, ne vous déplaise.  
> – Vous chantiez ? j’en suis fort aise.  
> Eh bien! dansez maintenant.
> 
> Jean de La Fontaine

Carmen la Cigale, pieds nus, la guitare à la main, prise à dépourvue par le froid de septembre inhabituel pour la saison (merci le changement climatique) décide d’aller toquer chez Fatma la Fourmi et lui dit : “Fatma, j’ai besoin de ton aide. J’ai plus rien à bouffer chez moi.”

Alors que Fatma l’invite à entrer au chaud pour lui donner 2-3 trucs à manger, Regina, la Reine des Fourmis débarque chez Fatma.  
Que fait cette mendiante dans notre fourmilière ?  
C’est une pote à moi et elle n’a plus rien chez elle. Je ne vais pas la laisser crever la dalle quand même ! lui dit Fatma.  
Cette flemmarde n’a rien foutu cet été et maintenant elle vient se plaindre, chez moi ! répond furieusement Regina  
Ouais, enfin ce n’est pas comme si vous aviez fait grand chose aussi, vous… marmonne Carmen dans sa barbe.

Sans même une réponse de Fatma, Regina ordonne à une soldate royale de mettre la Cigale à la porte. Carmen, grelottante, affamée, se retrouve donc, pendant quelque jours à devoir mendier pour essayer de se trouver à manger. Plusieurs fourmis passent devant elle, chaque jour et on peut entendre des “Oh la pauvre ! “ ou “Elle doit mourir de faim dans ce froid…”.

Fatma, en colère contre Regina, et entendant les commentaires de ses compatriotes, décide de monter un réseau de Résistance pour aider Carmen. Elle prend contact avec des amies à elle et ensemble, elles rassemblent à manger pour Carmen et les autres qui meurent de faim. Mais elles réfléchissent aussi à foutre dehors Regina…

Fin septembre, comme toujours, il y a un banquet offert par la Reine à ses sujettes pour fêter l’Automne. Et oh ! Malheur ! Regina avale de travers une graine de pavot et meurt, sur le coup, étouffée. C’est un peu le bazar dans le Royaume alors le réseau de Résistance prend le contrôle : Fatma devient la première Présidente de la République des Fourmis.  
Elle décrète que, peu importe l’espèce, toutes personnes sont égales en droits et ont le droit de vivre correctement….  
Et sa pote Carmen la première : elle a le droit d’avoir à bouffer, un point c’est tout !

**Author's Note:**

> Merci pour avoir lu ce travail qui est une écriture à trois mains, à l'origine pour un cours de langue et donc avec des contraintes précises en nombres de mots... Mais qu'on s'est éclaté à faire ;)


End file.
